


Once More, with Feeling

by Jain



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Bukkake, Chromatic Source, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Third Person, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-19
Updated: 2007-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/pseuds/Jain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kame discovers one of Yamapi's kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once More, with Feeling

The first time Jin came on his face, it was an accident. Kame had been giving him a blowjob, and Yamapi had tickled Jin at an inconvenient moment, and Jin jerked away from Yamapi's hand just in time to shoot sticky come all over Kame's cheek.

Kame shrieked involuntarily and punched Jin in the thigh.

"Sorry, sorry," Jin said, half-laughing and half-horrified. "I'm sorry, Kame. Here, just...hold still." He grabbed a corner of the sheet and used it to dab at the semen--which had gotten in Kame's _eyelashes_; seriously, this was the most disgusting thing he'd experienced in his _life_\--while Kame sputtered incoherent promises of retribution.

And then Kame glanced over Jin's shoulder to see Yamapi staring at him with wide eyes and an expression on his face that he had never seen before.

"Pi?" he asked.

Jin was still apologizing--in between fits of giggles--and Yamapi shoved him a little and said, "Shut up, Jin," absently.

"What? Why?" Jin asked.

"Because you're distracting me. Also, you should move." He shoved Jin a little harder, and Jin obligingly toppled to the side in a confused heap.

Yamapi lay down half on top of Kame and raised one hand to touch his still damp cheek. (Jin's attempts at cleaning him up had been more enthusiastic than effective.) "Seriously, did you really hate that?" he asked.

Kame stared at him and considered his answer. _A hell of a lot_ came closest to describing the minute after it had actually happened, feeling gross and wet and oddly humiliated, even though it had been Jin's fault, or maybe Yamapi's. But that answer didn't take into account the way that Yamapi was looking at him now, or the gentleness of his hand as it stroked Kame's face. "Just don't get it in my eyes," he said finally.

Yamapi took a sharp breath, surprise and pleasure and anticipation chasing across his face before he nodded. "Okay. Promise," he said, and kissed Kame lightly on the mouth.

"Wait, what?" Jin asked. "Pi, you're not... You can't do that to Kame on _purpose_."

"Kame said I could."

"I know, but... It's _Kame_, and--"

"It's okay, Jin," Kame said. Jin sounded suspiciously close to tears, but Kame couldn't tell if that was because he was upset at what Yamapi was about to do to him, or upset because he couldn't find the right words to express himself.

As dense as Jin could be at times, however, he could always tell when Kame was lying, so Kame wasn't surprised when Jin subsided without further protest. He curled up against Kame, one arm wrapped around his waist.

Yamapi kissed Kame's mouth again, more deeply this time, and Kame let himself be distracted by the taste of Yamapi's tongue. Jin sighed contentedly from beside them--he was never so happy as when Yamapi and Kame were being affectionate, which, really, meant that Jin was happy a _lot_\--and petted Kame's hair with his free hand.

And then Yamapi pulled back and tilted his head, looking at Kame with calculating eyes.

"What?" asked Kame, slightly unnerved.

Yamapi shook his head. "I'm just trying to figure out the best way to do this. Okay, you stay where you are." He slid off the bed and turned around to face Kame, one hand reaching for his own cock. He was already hard with anticipation.

"Do you want me to help at all?" Kame asked.

Yamapi made a small noise in the back of his throat, and then he leaned closer and said, "Yeah, that would be..." He trailed off abruptly when Kame licked the head of his cock. "Oh, god," he said, when Kame did it again.

His hand sped up on his cock, and Kame swiped his tongue across it whenever and wherever he could reach.

"Kame," Yamapi moaned, his voice hoarse with lust and a hint of desperation. "Jin."

Jin's arm tightened around Kame, and he mumbled, "Pi," quietly enough that Kame wasn't sure Yamapi could even hear him. Kame threaded his fingers in between Jin's, so that the two of them were holding hands, even as he chased the taste of Yamapi with his tongue.

It wasn't quite as bad a shock when a sudden spurt of hot liquid hit his face, though Kame still jerked a little when it happened. Yamapi groaned low in his throat and cupped Kame's face in one hand, tipping it gently away from him, while he used the other to rub the head of his cock against Kame's cheek.

Kame let his eyes flutter closed and tried to reach for some sensation beyond his visceral disgust. He'd let Yamapi do that in his _mouth_ dozens, maybe even hundreds, of times. This wasn't all that different. It maybe even felt a little good: warm, and the brush of Yamapi's skin against his face was very soft.

Before the come on his face could cool and become repulsive, Yamapi dropped to his knees beside the bed with a solid thump and licked it off delicately. It was a sweet gesture, and Kame let himself enjoy the rare pleasure of Yamapi cleaning up his own mess.

Never one to be left out, Jin licked the clean side of his face, as well, tracing the line of Kame's cheekbone with his tongue, which was...also sweet, and somewhat inexplicably hot.

"Hey, Kame?" Jin asked.

"Mmm?"

"Do you think it would be okay if I had another turn?"

Kame's eyes snapped open.

Yamapi laughed gently against his cheek before pressing a soft kiss against it, and then he clambered back onto the bed.

"It's okay if you don't want to," Jin said hastily. "But I didn't really get to enjoy it, you know, and--"

"Did you enjoy it when Pi did it to me?" Kame asked, surprised.

Jin turned bright red, which was answer enough.

Kame sighed inwardly. Just his luck that the two of them would turn out to have the same kink. "Yeah, go ahead," he said, and Jin flashed him a blinding smile that made Kame smile back despite himself.


End file.
